the meme fuckers: go on an adventure
by loocas
Summary: sad


spike jus walkin arond in paaappaa town and raymono go in and shove cock and try 2 get in mout nyoombut he miss an it getin his hair. then puchi come in with his giant furry cock. he shove it in everyones asshole and inseminates them. Raymono then decided to eat a whole pizza at once. kyubi and then he pissed all over the place. Ryan was really fucking steamed because of mega kanghaskhan and proceeded to masturbate. then that stupid fucking yellow circle eats his entire cock off and gets cock powers and ejaculates all over the town. pearl enters an says stop it becusre shes a fucking mom and a nigger. her asshole is bloddy from garnet fisting her and then Ryan saw her. "OH GOD" said ryan as he unsheathed his dildo wand and turned pearl into a body pillow. "Finally, we can be together my love." Said Ryan as he bite down on a stick of Salami, feeding it to Pearl as a mother bird would feed her children. back to spike now spik watchin all of that and say " WHAT FUCK IS THAT "? poropppo came with much delight as fapping to hot naked pearl body pillow being puked salami on. mister driller would be here but he was busy fucking puchi with his massive drill cock and jizz in his dog urethra Then, if out of nowhere, a giant head came down, as circular and as grand as you can get. It has deep black hair and massive pupils, with a sort of half-smile, as cocky as Han Solo. He then took a look to the left, then stated the holy word, "Geez Chuck E. Cheese!" Raymono bowed before his almighty god, shitting and jizzing uncontrollably. "FINALLY, MY LORD HAS ARRIVED" Said Raymono, joining his lord as the disciple and god ascended to a higher plain of existence. while shitting pizza everywhere, limey masturbated. It was like and Evanraubded nuhgsdfkgelion angel, like Jerry the mouse stuffed with cheese. lil mac proceeds to piss on a dorito, while Pen recited chants in French. This summoned Glass Joe, which then rushed in and said "Eh Eh, viva la France!", and then Little Mac star punched him into oblivion. RIP Glass Joe. pizza pasta lowered his head in shame. and his dick went limp. Then Magnet Man's theme increased in volume in the distance until everyone's eardrums ruptured. they all mutually came into pizza pastas mouth BUT THEN Puchi had returned realizing that he had not claimed more victims that had survived his furry cock blast. Therfore he blasted Ryan's bara anus and Pen's loli snatch into oblivion. He also had no more games to play. What is a Puchi to do now? Kyubi fucked a beyblade. Spike still there and say " THIS PEECE OF SHIT COMPARED 2 SPECTOR " and lol. He goes to ramono and stick stun club up thru raymono butthole and ston club come out thru raymono nostrils. puchi rose once again and shredded everyones anus at the same time so they bled to death. But Woot is not dead. Woot returned from the dead and said some stupid sjw bullshit nigger cunt blast ow the edge wigger nigger choco chip crunh on the side paper mario wavedash pearl beyblade memetastic mmmmmoooooooooooooooo o donkey kong memes Then Raymono lowered from the heavens, being a fully achieved servant of the Jeez God of Cheese. Erupting from his crotch region, a meat blade covered in the holiest cheese. He bellowed in a deep voice. "JEEZ. CHUCK. E. CHEESE!" As he slammed his expanded dong across the land, destroying all the Social Justice Faggots. Finally, the mission was succeeded. Raymono was a demigod, Ryan had met his Waifu, Pen was dead, Kyubi Fucked a Beyblade, Limey found more masturbatory tricks, and Loocas was Loocas. And then everyone died except pen and puchi because she was already dead and puchi is the very fabric of the universe reborn king hippo had fucked godzilla in the high heavens above, as absolutely nobody watched. lol ol ol ol lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo ead Loocas just goes in and is just like " oo " and grabs Raymono and stuffs raymono in puchis butthole and turns into a fucking piece of blob shit that no one wants to be near and Kyubi is like " EUGH falcon punch " and Spike just there. Loocas die Andrew Dobson © FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


End file.
